


Lying

by destiel_love_1999



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Spoilers, ari loves her grandpa justin, ari loves her mommy and daddies, rafe is a great uncle, sami being sami, will and sonny fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_love_1999/pseuds/destiel_love_1999
Summary: so right now, will and sonny want to adopt allies baby on the show and allie asked rafe first and sami found out and told rafe not to and rafe told allie he didn’t want the baby. spoilers say that sonny will be mad at will for betraying him. so i wrote this. 😁
Relationships: Arianna Grace Horton/Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis, Will Horton/Sonny Kiriakis
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: WilSon





	Lying

It had started off like every other morning in the Kiriakis mansion for Will and Sonny. Lazily cuddling in bed until Ari came in and jumped on them. 

“C’mon! It’s the day i go to mommy’s. Get up you lazy bones!” 

“Alright! Alright! We’re up, sweetie.” Sonny said, laughing. “Is Grandpa Justin up?” 

“Yeah. I saw him walking down to the kitchen for breakfast.” Ari sat back on her legs. 

“Okay, well how about you go downstairs have breakfast with Grandpa?” Will suggested. Ari nodded her head excitedly, hugging Will and Sonny before skipping off to the kitchen. 

“Y’know once the baby comes, we’re not gonna be able to do this as much.” Sonny stated. 

“Do what?” Will looked over at his husband. 

“Just laying here, taking time to ourselves and this.” Sonny leaned over and kissed Will. Will responded by pushing Sonny on his back and straddling him. 

*******

Will disconnected his lips from Sonny’s and rolled onto his back. 

“Oh man, that was amazing.” Sonny said breathless. 

“Every time is amazing because it’s with you.” Will pecked Sonny’s lips. 

“Don’t get sappy on me now, Horton.”

“Can’t help it. I just love you too much.” Will shrugged his shoulders, giggling.

“Well, I love you, too. Alright, I’m gonna go take a shower and then you can so we can take Ari to Gabi’s.” Sonny jumped up from the bed and headed off to the bathroom. 

Will’s phone buzzed on the nightstand. 

Incoming Call: Mom 

He grunted before answering. “Hello?” 

“Well, good morning to you too.” 

“What do you want mom?” 

“I wanted to know if I could come and see Ari today?” Sami asked. 

“Oh, well today is the day she goes to Gabi’s for a week.” Will explained. 

“Oh. Well that’s okay. I’ll go over there later then. So how are you?” 

“I’m fine, happy.” He smiled as he thought about Sonny. 

“Well that’s good to hear. So, you haven’t told Sonny have you?” Will sighed. 

“No, mom. I haven’t.” Will got up to go to the window. “But y’know I hate lying to my husband. We have no secrets between us. And mom, it feels like when I kept Ari a secret again. Not to mention, lying to my baby sister.” 

“Will. You and Sonny want a baby, right?” He nodded even though Sami couldn’t see him, but she knew her son enough to know what he’s doing. “Then you can’t tell anyone about this. Okay?” 

“I don’t know. I hate lying to Sonny-“

“Lying to me about what?” Sonny interrupted. Will turned around with wide eyes and told Sami he had to go. 

“Nothing. It’s nothing at all, babe.” Will tried to play it off with a smile.

“Will Horton. No secrets, remember?” Will nodded and sighed. 

“You’re gonna hate me after this.” He looked down and fiddled with his ring. 

“Will, I could never hate you.” Sonny stepped closer to his husband and grabbed his chin, lifting his head to make Will look him in the eyes. 

“Okay. But what I’m about to tell you just might.” Sonny tilted his head in question. “Allie didn’t choose us over Rafe. My mom made Rafe back out so we could have the baby and she made me promise not to tell you.” 

Sonny’s hands dropped from Will’s face as he backed away, tears starting to swell. 

“How? How could you?” 

“I’m sorry Sonny.” Will croaked out.

“That doesn’t make it all better, Will. How could you do that to Rafe? To Allie? But most of all, me?” 

“We were finally back to the way we were and I wanted to make you happy, and have a baby with you.” 

“So, Rafe doesn’t get a baby that he always wanted while we already have one amazing child?” 

“Sonny. I thought you wanted a baby?”

“I do. But not like this. I’m gonna take Ari to Gabi’s and then run some errands.” Sonny stated.

“You’re mad.” 

“Thanks, Captain Obvious. I’ll be back later.” Sonny grabbed his phone and keys and stormed out of the room. 

“Good job, Will. You probably just ruined you’re marriage. Again.” He said out loud, grabbing his things for a shower. 

*****

Sonny walked up to his mom’s headstone. 

“Hey, mom. I really wish you were here right now. I could use you’re help.” He laughed, with tears in his eyes. “Will and I had a fight. And I know it doesn’t seem like a big deal but it is. Well the reason we had a fight is. Y’know how I feel about fighting with him. I hate it, especially after the last year we’ve had. Will kept another baby secret from me. And know it isn’t as big as the secret about Ari but it still hurt. We have no secrets between us. He knows that Sami told Rafe not to adopt Allie’s baby so we could have it.” Sonny heard sticks cracking and looked back to see Rafe.

“So you heard?” 

“Yeah. Big fight.” Sonny looked at his feet. 

“Well, I just want you to know that you and Will will be amazing parents to that baby.” 

“Rafe, if you want the baby, you have to tell Allie.” Sonny stated.

“Actually, everything I told Allie was the truth. It’s just too soon after David and I’m not ready.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Rafe nodded. “Absolutely. You and Will deserve this baby. Especially after the year you’ve had. And I will love the baby as my niece for nephew, if that’s alright?” 

“Of course, even if he or she isn’t blood related to you, they will be blood related to Ari and that makes you guys family. Besides, who said family ends in blood?” Sonny chuckled. 

“Well, alrighty then. Now, go find Will and make up with him. I’m gonna go see Ari and Gabi.” Rafe pulled Sonny in for a hug, when he looked over Rafe’s shoulder he saw Will. He pulled away and smiled. Rafe turned to see what he was looking at. “If you’ll excuse me.” Rafe walked away, patting both of them on the shoulder for good luck. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey.” They both stepped closer. “Sonny, I’m sorry.” 

“I know. And i forgive you.” 

“Wait, really?” Sonny nodded. 

“Yeah, Rafe said he wasn’t ready anyway and that we should raise this baby. So yeah, I forgive you. Don’t you know I can’t stay mad at you for too long.” Will chuckled. He stepped closer and slid his hands up Sonny’s chest, connecting them behind his neck. 

“Jackson Steven Kiriakis, I love you so much.” 

“William Robert Horton, I love you so much, too.” They leaned in, connecting their lips. It felt electric, just like all their kisses. “Let’s go get some brunch.” 

“That sounds amazing.” Will interlocked their fingers and walked off to the square for some yummy food. 


End file.
